Eight investigators were awarded Core Grant Developmental Funds through the Cancer Center's internally peer-reviewed Pilot Projects Program. This program offers seed money grants to investigators with innovative cancer research projects that have not yet received peer-reviewed funding. Awards are determined based on several criteria, including the overall scientific merit and innovativeness of the proposed project and the track record or ability of the applicant to become a highly regarded, externally funded cancer investigator. Pilot project awards are also made within the context of the strategic priorities of the ACC.